Melody Pop Bolton UK
Melody pop was investigated twice within 2 weeks of each other due to large amounts of activity recorded there in the years the owner has set up as a Dance and Singing location. We went on a Friday night from 6-12pm and wasnt expecting to get what we did, The most of the activity seemed to be in the cellar area which is now a recording and music studio. As soon as got there we were looking around the property when we took photos of a cellar door. A second member went to photo the door a few minutes after this and noticed the door had opened . She also heard two large taps. I went down thinking staff had opened the door, when i heard someone walking off through the building in front of me, i followed to the second staircase and went up and was told nobody had been down.Paul and myself went down with camera and voice recorder and on asking out we asked "who opened the door" to which we got "Me" found out on voice recorder and camera later.The best EVPS top date were recorded down here later by 6 women members, who caught on video only a man saying" sent in?shes having? a joke" and then heard by 3 members in the group a man whos responds to "come and talk to us" "Hello, im a dead listener". very clear yet the voice recorder it was the loudest on , the member never heard a thing. Yet the one next to her felt it said in her ear.We later`sent off for EVP expert who found mixed in "Who disturbs Paddy " and a laugh. The second visit bought just a s good responses > We had a rushing sound then a "Ha Ha Ha " said and caught when asking out in the same room to " are you grounded here, come on say somthing to scare us if you think its funny". We also picked up a humming EVP in same room later when asking to "do something, say something". The room was very cold on both occasions and we had a temperature drop from 9 degrees in the room to 1.4 degrees on asking to do so.We were later told this area was used by an undertakers for embalming in the early 20th century.The tempertature in a morgue is 1-3 degrees. We later`had EVP expert look at these and picked out the words "Im Margaret, "IM looking for Margaret" also very strange ones like "Eric needs a bedpan" "We can hear you" , " Whos that talking the chickens can hear you", Just so you know we get what we hear or pick up on the investigation. Tina Laurent uses equipment to slow down and pick out what we dont hear , usually high pitched sounds etc. Syllables are picked out and words are picked up using the equipment she uses. Check her out on google and see her EVP work over the years.Melody pop is made from two victorian buildings used in the past as bakery , undertakers, shops and living quarters. Very active building. the Owner reports voices / things going missing/ things seen on a daily basis. Section heading Write the first section of your article here. Section heading Write the second section of your article here.